Thunderstorm
by maomii
Summary: Death City is hit with another thunderstorm. Includes a frightened Death the Kid and minor Kid/Liz


Kid whimpered and clutched his pillow tighter against his body as he heard the sound of rolling thunder from outside, the lightning temporarily lighting his bedroom.

_God, I hate thunderstorms._

Death City wasn't known for having storms very often, but when it rained, it rained hard. Flash floods weren't uncommon and with harsh winds and lightning, many residents are left without power for days at a time. It was nothing short of a miracle that the Gallows Mansion was spared from a seemingly inevitable power-outage.

Kid flinched under the covers as the thunder boomed again. He had always resented his fear of thunderstorms, he _was _a death god after all. How could he be so afraid of something just as natural as death?

He suddenly remembered what he would've done at a younger age. He imagined his younger self, desperately searching for his father during the storm, the pitter-patter of little feet echoing throughout the large mansion. He would eventually find him, either in his study or in the kitchen, usually busy with a certain task. Kid would squeak out for his father's attention, and Lord Death would notice his young son in the doorway, trembling in fear and his face stained with tears whilst he clutched some stuffed animal. Regardless of whatever task he had at hand, he would always set it aside to comfort his son, holding him tightly and whispering lullabies in his ear as the thunderstorm passed, and eventually the young reaper would fall asleep in his father's arms.

Kid always thought that it would be temporary, but he never seemed to shake his fear. As he grew older he decided not to rely on his father and instead tough it out during storms, even it meant losing a night's worth of sleep. Tonight's storm, however, seemed to be different, more frightening in fact, as if the booming of thunder and streaks of lightning were amplified, and Kid immediately knew that he couldn't handle it alone. He needed someone, someone to keep close to him and let him know that everything would be alright, but who?

He certainly couldn't ask his father. The thought of him, a teenager and a young god in fact, needing his "daddy" to comfort him was too embarrassing.

Could he ask Liz or Patty? Surely Liz would be too irritated and Patty was way too erratic when sleeping. He certainly couldn't ask them...

With another loud crack of thunder, Kid's mind immediately changed. He didn't care how, but he needed to find somebody, and fast. Still clutching his pillow, he took a shaky breath and sat up. Slipping into some slippers, he left the comfort of his bed and escaped into the hallway.

Besides the sound of rain drumming against the roof, the hallway was eerily silent. As he walked down the hall he decided to first ask Liz if he could sleep with her. If worst came to worst, he would ask Patty. Even if she kicked in her sleep, it was better than nothing.

Upon passing the bathroom, the door opened almost abruptly, causing Kid to nearly drop the pillow he was holding. He then noticed that Liz was the one who had exited.

"Mm," The teenager rubbed her eyes before spotting the startled reaper. "Oh hey, Kid. What'cha doing up?"

"Uh…" Kid was dumbfounded on what to say. How could he ask her to let him stay with her for the night?

"This is some crazy thunderstorm, am I right?" she interrupted. "I'm surprised that anyone could sleep through this."

"Yeah… see about tha-"

Thunder boomed once again, cutting off the young reaper. Scared out of his wits, Kid let out a small cry and lunged at Liz, abandoning the pillow he held. Liz was surprised by Kid's immediate action; with the young reaper wrapped around her like a frightened child, she was at a loss on what to do.

"Uh, Kid?" she asked, surprised. Upon realizing what he had just done, Kid immediately retracted his grip and scooted back, leaving two feet between them. Despite the lack of light in the hallway, she could see his face turning red with embarrassment.

"I-I'mreallysorrydon'ttakethisthewrongway-"

'Kid."

"-Ididn''tmeantograbyoulikethatit'sjust-"

"Kid."

"-Thethunderjuststartledmethat'sallthere'snoneedto-"

"KID." Liz grabbed the young reaper by the shoulders, shutting him up. Even under her grip, she noticed that he was trembling, something that he never did.

"...Kid, are you… are you afraid of thunder?" she inquired, putting her hands down.

Kid's eyes widened in response. "W-why would you think that?"

"Well… you literally lunged at me and held me for dear life, and on top of that you're shaking like a goddamn leaf." she retorted.

Kid let out a shaky breath. He might as well tell the truth. "Y-yeah, I guess you c-could say that…" he admitted. He looked away with embarrassment, prepared for Liz to say some witty retort.

The young teen was rather surprised that Kid, the son of the grim reaper, would be afraid of something, let alone something as mundane and childish as thunder. She lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'll tell you what," she reassured. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Kid was surprised by Liz's tone. Her tone was gentle, like how a mother would be to her frightened child. He bent down and picked up the forgotten pillow.

"H-hey Liz?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think… do you think I could stay with you for the rest of the night?"

Taken aback by Kid's request, she responded, "Oh, ah… sure, if you want to." Liz covered her face as she began to blush.

Kid smiled. "Thanks, Liz. You're the best."

"Hey, don't get any weird ideas…" she retorted.

* * *

"Comfy?" Liz asked. The two teenagers were separated by only a few inches as they took over the rather large bed.

"Y-yeah," Kid stammered. "I-I guess you could say tha-" Kid was interrupted once again by another boom of thunder. The young reaper flinched. In response, Liz scooted closer to Kid, wrapping him in her embrace.

"It's okay," she whispered reassuringly. "There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a little thunder…" Kid opened his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "O-okay…"

She separated herself from Kid. "Hey, you better get some sleep," she yawned. "So… g'night."

"Good night," Kid replied. Even with the thunderstorm, Kid felt some sort of comfort. It was Liz's soul; having another soul next to him, and being able to feel their wavelengths was what finally made him relax. As he felt her wavelengths, for the first time in a long time, regardless of the thunder, Kid was finally able to drift off to sleep.


End file.
